By my side
by lalingisayaoihunter
Summary: The Government planned to increase the exotic were-beast by mating the Alphas with the Omegas under the government's protection. Kuroko Tetsuya a beta is worried about his relationship with Kagami Taiga an Alpha. Akashi Seijuurou born Alpha and the sole heir to the infamous Akashi corporation had fallen in love with Furihata Kouki a beta that lived off with his own earnings.
1. Chapter 1: Opening

**Maayung Bontag/Udto/Gabie sa inyo mga magbabasa**

 _Disclaimer_ :

-Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me (If it was I'd not be just shipping my OTPs but let them become Canon)

-English isn't my mother tongue (If anyone can guess my nationality from the first sentence at the top ^)

-Critics are wholeheartedly accepted (Review)

-Enjoy

* * *

The summer heat of Tokyo lead most kids or teenagers stay indoors, unfortunately for both white and blue collar they have to forcefully do some work and both have to do the process of getting out of their homes, save for those who are wealthy enough to afford a car.

Dribbling of ball was heard in the open basketball park, one particular high schooler happened to be ignoring the scorching heat as he continues to run basket to basket. The young alpha half lion and half tiger's adrenaline rushes through, sweats bath his body but he didn't care, Kagami Taiga shoots another three-pointer, a large grin plaster on his face as he again took the ball in his hand and dribble once more.

The human society is class into three the Alpha, Beta and the Omega. The Alphas are the highest class of the society, born powerful and elite. The Betas are the regular everyday people; they are the middle class and a friend to an Alpha and are very much free to the society. And lastly the omegas, the lowest class, rare and prized. Unlike Betas they are not free but are pretty much protected from the government, must family that give birth to them are given to the government and are arrange to Alphas to mate but if they are born to a wealthy family they are kept, cared and protected, they are pretty much under the families' protection and their fate are under their hands.

"Kagami! Rest for a while will you!" Kagami halted and turn to the shaded bench where Kuroko and Furihata lingered, both betas have towels around their necks and water battles on one hand, Kuroko in particular was drinking one while lying at the bench. Both are dogs, Kuroko a Shikoku and Furihata a Chihuahua, even though both are betas they must likely had stood against Alphas, Kuroko specifically. Kuroko had work hard, he had suffered and he had stood from it and Kagami was glad they had meet and even happier that he is whole heartedly trusted by him.

Following Furihata's order Kagami shoot one last hoop and went to the bench, Furihata offering a towel and a water battle.

"Seriously though, how can you still have this so much energy with this heat?" Kagami nudging Kuroko on the bench who only lifted his head as Kagami sat and Kuroko laid his head on the Alpha's lap. "Give it up Furi… He's an alpha and alphas are extraordinary" Kawahara and Fukuda arrived plastic bags in hand; the two went to the closest convenient store to buy some refreshments and snacks. The two are also betas, Kawahara being a shiba inu while Fukuda an Akita.

"Here, Kuroko we bought vanilla milkshake for you" Kawahara handed the milkshake to Kagami who pushed Kuroko up and offered it to him, Kuroko took the offered drink and started to sip on it who immediately recovered.

"I'm still wondering what magic does the milkshake to you" Kagami grim at the still sipping boy "We also bought you a whole bag of Maji burgers" Fukuda offer him the bag, Kagami thank them and started to devour but also offering each one to the others including Kuroko.

The five going second years had decided to play street basketball and since all their senpais went to Kyoto for a get together and the school gym close, they'd pretty much have no option but to suffer the summer heat.

"Ah guys are you free next week?" Kawahara called out their attentions, Kagami still devouring his burgers and Kuroko still sipping his milkshake "Why?" Fukuda was the one who answered "I was thinking of going to the beach since its summer and all"

"Ah I have to pass, both my parents are return home from America" Kagami mumbled after gulping a large amount of burger how? No one knows.

This caught Kuroko's attention "I thought your parents won't be arriving tell next month?" The teal haired questions eyes lingered on the alpha, whose throat immediately dried upon landing his eyes on him _Damn you Kuroko and your eyes_.

"Change of plans… Since I've already turn 17 the government had stared tailing me for a while now" He answered averting eye contact with the boy next to him and continued to devour his burgers.

"Ah! That's right! Kagami's an Alpha" Furihata announces, a thumb under his chin "Since the papulations of exotic Were beasts are slowly decreasing, the government lunch a project of increasing them by using the Alphas to mate with exotic Omegas under the government's protection since exotic omegas with a wealthy family are mostly being keep away from the public since again omegas are now rare in Asia" he explains, Kawahara and Fukuda amazed at his wide knowledge even though he is just a beta.

"Your redundancy is overlapping and as much as how the government wants to achieve this project of them, I'm not just going to mate any omega I don't know" Kagami hiss finishing the last burger, he grabbed his bag and stood up "We have to get going now it's getting late" He then turn to look at Kuroko who was silent the whole time, grabbing the teal haired bag, the two walk out the court.

"For a moment there Kagami just turn mature" Kawahara commented grabbing his bag as well "Of course he would, it's his future we're talking about and knowing Kagami he's too stubborn to be held down" Fukuda followed them, Furihata observing Kuroko from a far _His worried_.

* * *

Kagami close the door of his apartment he then watches as the now grown Husky ran towards his master, bathing him with kisses. Kagami smile at the sight, although he had long gone pass his fear of Nigou his fear of dogs aside from Seirin's mascot still was there. Speaking of the master, Kagami noticed Kuroko's silence concern; Kagami walks towards to him rustling the husky's head before giving Kuroko a look.

"Are you worried about what Furi said?" He asked raising Kuroko's chin with his thumb, he could tell that he was, he knew because he had felt the same way before. Ogiwara Kuroko's childhood friend is also an Alpha, a wolf specifically and everybody knows dogs and cats are born rivals, especially when one individual is concern, though Kuroko reassured Kagami that there was nothing going on between the two by confessing to him to Kagami's delight. Kagami knew Kuroko is sadden by the governments plans for the Alpha, mating another person aside Kuroko is painful for Kagami too.

Kuroko turn away from him as he went to the couch, Nigou following him knowing that his master is sad. Kagami sigh, brushing his hair with his hands, he walk to his boyfriend, kneeling in front of the coach he holds the teal's hand as he caress his cheek "You know that I'll never leave you right? I've promise you ever since we decided to beat the other GoM members and again when we got together" Kagami did and after they got together, Kagami would always remind him every day when they can be alone. "B-but I'm just a beta! I can't give you anything… I'm not an omega who could give you a child in the future" Kuroko finally spoke tires sliding down his cheek. Kagami immediately brush them away with his thumb "I don't want any children, one is even enough if possible as long as their yours and mine"

"Don't say something like that! I… I can't ruin your bright future" Kuroko retorted trembling as more tires run down "And… It's the government were talking here! You… We can't just escape them" Kagami hold him in his arms sliding his hands on his back "I know…That's why my parents are coming next week" the tiger mumbled lowly for Kuroko to hear. Pulling away from his arms Kuroko look in shocked "W-what do you mean?" Kagami give him a sweet smile hugging him again "I told them about us and knowing my parents they'd do anything for my happiness".

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Takao Kazunari stuttered his parents beside him; the family were currently at the hospital for Takao's checkup. For the past days Takao has been feeling strange and by strange, he was feeling hot and needy.

"It's exactly what I just said, you are an Omega Kazunari-kun and the strange feelings you are feeling shows that you are currently near your heat, probably by next week" Takao couldn't even speak, he was just to shocked to even form one word.

"But Sensei! He's a beta… My wife and I are betas, his sister is a beta and there aren't any omegas in both our family ancestry" His father tried to protest, doubting the result. His son had been a beta since he was born, not an omega, not until now. He turns to look at his son who's currently being comforted by his mother.

"It isn't about linage Takao-san, these happens to some as well but are rare, his body development is slow thus we've assume he was a beta" Glancing to the patient the doctor then look up at the father "Takao-san, now that we knew that your son is an Omega, he will be taken under the care of the government" He pulled a paper on his drawer and passing it to him "I know it might be rush, but we have to immediately take him there especially when his heat is coming, first heat are very much unbearable even a mated Alpha can be affected" Shaking Takao's father glance at his son, his wife already crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Maayung Bontag/Udto/Gabie sa inyo mga magbabasa**

 _Disclaimer_ :

-Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me (If it was I'd not be just shipping my OTPs but let them become Canon)

-English isn't my mother tongue (If anyone can guess my nationality from the first sentence at the top ^)

-Critics are wholeheartedly welcome (Review)

-Enjoy

* * *

Flopping face first on his bed Furihata reached for his phone from his bag placed on the floor, checking his phone he had two missed calls and three messages. Sitting up he robbed off the exist waters on his hair with a towel; he'd just recently took a bath after arriving to his apartment.

Opening up the log calls he found one name as to whom the caller from, Furihata worriedly call back placing the phone on his ear, he waited for three rings before it was answered by none other than "Kuroko?" _"Furihata-kun can I stay over the night at your place?"_ "Sure… I'll prepare something for us to eat" And he hung up.

Furihata knew what's wrong it had been their routine, ever since Kuroko and Kagami had started going out Furihata was the only one within the team to know about their relationship, not even the GoM members knew of it. First because he and Kuroko were in the same committee together the library committee and second he was the only one among the rest of their batch mates to be in the same class as the two are so he was also the first to notice of their sudden closeness.

Furihata and Kuroko's friendship had gone closer since he was the person Kuroko runs to whenever the bluenette felt insecure (since Kagami is an Alpha and all), at first Furihata was shocked cause he himself had been single and had never been in any relationship, but the first time Kuroko pulled him to the rooftop of the campus and started to slowly tear up Furihata decided that he'd tried to help him with everything he'd got.

Walking out of his room he went straight to his kitchen that connects into a small living room, deciding what to cook for dinner he open the fridge and found some left over meats and some vegetables. Furihata pull the two ingredients out as he thought of some stir fries. After Furihata had prepared everything a rang on his door went off, knowing to will who it could be he went to welcome none other than the emotionless bluenette.

"Sorry to bother you Furihata-kun" Kuroko went in the apartment giving his coat to Furihata who hang it on the coat hanger stand next to the shoe rack "Don't worry about it, you know very much that you're welcome every time and besides I'm usually alone a little company would do" Furihata offered him a smile as Kuroko smile back "I've made dinner, I hope you're hungry" the brunette lead them to the only table in the room, the living room where all the food were already set and ready to eat.

After dinner the two cleaned and washed the dishes together. They watched a few movies before they moved to Furihata's bedroom where Kuroko bowled out tears and his worries. He told Furihata the reason why Kagami's parents are returning to Japan, how Kuroko is still feeling responsible taking away Kagami's bright future and all and Furihata only listens until Kuroko calmed down.

"You should be happy Kuroko, most alphas now a days settles for fine Omegas for the purpose of a future alpha to secure power and most of these Omegas couldn't experience love… at least his fighting his love for you" Furihata combed Kuroko's hair who's currently laying face first on the bed while Furihata seating on the floor beside him. "Omegas huh?" The bluenette mumbled softly, Furihata only continue to brush his hair, apologetic as he had reminded Kuroko of his family.

Kuroko's mother was born an Omega and of an exotic were-beast an arctic wolf and not to mention of a wealthy family, no one knows how but Kuroko was born the only beta and of different were-beast within and since her clan were Alphas and Omegas and planned to stay that way, a rule was placed that if there was a beta born to the family, he or she must give them up either by killing or by placing them on adoption, and since his mother was the daughter of the current clan's head leader, they grant her an opportunity to save her son's life and also having the least communication with him in secret. Thus he was pulled out of the clan and live under his caretaker with only the phone serve as a communication to his mother and never seeing her how she looked likes besides the sweet sound of her voice.

Kuroko doesn't hate her, even his mother herself wanted to be with her only son, but since it was family rules she had to suffer the consequences of not feeling the warmth of her own son, as for Kuroko's father he doesn't know who it is since his mother does not spoke much of him or any of their past happenings.

"She told me that I look exactly like her, even though she'd only seen me when I was just a baby" He looked Furihata in the eyes letting him know that he wanted him to hear it, Furihata the only person who knows of this offered a heart-warming smile. He doesn't know why he was the only one being told of this, maybe because they've become so much closer like brothers that even the other GoM members and Kagami doesn't know of it, and even though Furihata hadn't open to Kuroko about his own family about it.

"I'm sure you do, a mother doesn't lie" Furihata stops his hand on top of Kuroko's hair, expression dejected startling Kuroko as he look up at the brunette "What's wrong Furihata-kun?" he worriedly ask, holding the same hand that was brushing his hair before. Griming, he tighten his hold on Kuroko's hand "I… I never had a mother" Kuroko pulled the brunette into a hug as Furihata started to silently cry, they laid on the bed holding each other as they slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

(Next week had gone by)

Kagami sat at the waiting area scrolling his phone, earphones on. He was currently at the airport waiting for his parents to arrive. Originally he was supposed to be accompanied by Kuroko, but the bluenette unfortunately wasn't feeling well so he had to rest up and stayed at home (is what Kuroko had told him over the phone). Kagami knew that Kuroko is still worried of Kagami's decision about making Kuroko his mate even if Kagami had told him to be selfish for once.

Sighing out he glance up at the monitor displaying the flight schedules when a tap on his shoulder was felt, turning his head Kagami found red hair and heterochromatic eyes looking down on him smiling, standing in front is the future heir of the Akashi company and the once well-known Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, why he's here at Narita Airport or more specifically in Tokyo? He was about to know.

Pulling his earphones Kagami greeted the red hair "Akashi, what brought you here?" Akashi merely chuckled at Kagami's straightforward attitude and sat beside the Alpha tiger "I was ordered to welcome my father's sister and her husband by my Father" The red haired answered sipping his Starbucks coffee that he had brought with him, Kagami raised his right eye brow "I never knew you take orders from your father? Especially when you once said that you'd even kill your own father" The tiger continues to scroll down on his phone. Akashi chuckled again "I never once said such a thing". Like Kagami, Akashi is also an Alpha and a lion whose father an Alpha lion and mother who's an Omega red fox an exotic were-beast.

The two sat silently sat for a good ten minutes before the announcer announced the arrival of Kagami's parents' plane, both red haired teens stood together to stand at the arrival area "Is your Aunt from America?" The taller red head asked the shorter one who responded with a nod and a hum "I never asked who you were waiting for Kagami-kun?" Kagami stare at the arrival gate waiting for familiar faces to appear "My parents" was his only response when he suddenly spotted a similar feature as himself but a bit older and a woman with long brunette hair.

"Dad! Mom!" Kagami waved at them gaining the couples attention who immediately especially the woman hugged her only son the moment they got closer "Oh my little cub how I miss you" She showered Kagami with kisses all over his face, his father merely laugh at his wife's actions "Come now Kimiko, you're not the only one who missed the little cub" Kagami let go of his mother and hugged his father tightly "Miss you too pops"

"Excuse me, Kimiko-san is it?" Kagami pulled remembering Akashi who had silently spectate the small exchange, Kimiko turned to Akashi, she looked at the teen from head to toe as if checking him out "You must be Masaomi-niisama's son? I was told that you'd pick us up, even though I insist that our little cub is going to welcome us" By then Kagami Taiga's mouth was hanging open, not only him but the young Akashi's eyes were wide.

(At the Akashi Tokyo Manor)

"You never told me you had a brother!?" Kagami was pointing an accusing finger at the woman who was currently seated at the couch of the manor's living room. After at the Airport Akashi had brought the Kagami family to their manor in Tokyo a direct order from Akashi's father himself, who was immediately attacked by questions by his own son, it seems not only was Kagami not told of his mother's sudden brother, Akashi himself was merely ordered to retrieved his father's so called sister without any questions until they arrived in the manor. That lead everyone currently settled at the large living room, Masaomi and Kagami Tora were sipping the offered tea while Seijuurou glared silently at his father awaiting answers.

Kimiko slap away the accusing finger her son was giving "How dare you display such act in front of me young child! And besides I was a runaway child and coming from an Akashi family I can't just openly announce where I came from" She crossed her arms looking away sternly from her son "Runaway? An Akashi? An Akashi from the main house ran away?" Seijuurou by then was asking his father for an explanation.

"Kimiko is my younger sister, she was banned from the main house after she had refuse an arrange marriage and ran away with Kagami-san" Masaomi glance at the older Alpha tiger who continuously sips his tea "It was after the death of your grandparents and my succession of the main house did I allow of her return" Kimiko hugged her brother around the nick "Masaomi-niisama was the only one who supports my decision and was also the one who secretly helped me escape the main house" she wink at the teens.

"So mother is not from an arrange marriage then?" Seijuurou assumed, ever since he had return to his original self his father had openly suggested to take him to see a doctor, who Seijuurou gladly agree but instead of being accompanied by a servant, he was personally joined by his own father. They had grown close by then but both are still hesitant to talk about Seijuurou's mother, hence Seijuurou still has no idea about his parents' relationship "No, she was my childhood friend who later was betrothed to me by your grandfather" was the older Akashi's answer "In other words Shiori-neesama was Masaomi-niisama's childhood crush" Kimiko tease, Masaomi lightly blushed to Seijuurou's disgust.

"Now then, where is this beta that you so wish to be mated?" Finally Tora spoke changing the subject, his question directing to his son Taiga, this earned everyone's interest especially Seijuurou "A beta? I didn't know your son had inherited your attitude Kimiko?" Masaomi puts his now empty cup on the table as Kimiko let go of her brother whose attention is now directly at her son as well "Especially since he is a son of both Alphas" He added.

Taiga was then feeling uncomfortable, first for suddenly having all eyes on him, second he will not only be sharing this to his parents but also with his now known uncle and cousin and third this so called cousin happened to not know of his intimate relationship with his former teammate "I… I'm free to choose whatever I like since it's my life after all" Was Taiga's retort to his uncle, which both made Tora and Kimiko proud.

"If I'm not mistaken... Are you and Tetsuya in an intimate relationship? "Seijuurou asked Taiga who'd only nodded in affirmation, a little bit frighten since all members of the GoM are a little bit over protective of their only beta and a flash memory of the other red hair's first meeting "I see and you didn't even asked for our own opinion about it?" This made Taiga gulp _So much for being confident_.


	3. Chapter 3: Omega

**Maayung Bontag/Udto/Gabie sa inyo mga magbabasa**

 _Disclaimer_ :

-Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me (If it was I'd not be just shipping my OTPs but let them become Canon)

-English isn't my mother tongue (If anyone can guess my nationality from the first sentence at the top ^)

-Critics are wholeheartedly accepted (Review)

-Enjoy

* * *

Furious couldn't even describe Midorima right now, he was beyond furious. Both Takao and Midorima family were gathered at the Midorima's household. The night before the Takao couple suddenly had knock at their doorsteps begging for help, and since the Midorimas had become close friends due to their son's relationship they let them in, explaining what had happened.

Kazunari, Shintarou's secret boyfriend and the only son of the Takao had been kidnapped, apparently Kazunari had revealed to be an Omega and since their family aren't that elite, the government wants him to be taken under their wing. Unfortunately Takao-san had refuse and return home with his son with them, but later that evening Kazunari was forcedly taken away from the family thus their currently situation.

"Don't worry Saiko-san we'll do everything to bring him back" Midorima Hana a beta comforts Takao Saiko whose tears continues to flow "Are you sure that the hospital you went to is the Midorima hospital" Midorima Shirou an Alpha snake like his son was typing rapidly at his laptop asked Takao Kirie. He was currently retrieving information from the hospital "I'm positive about it since Kazunari himself suggested to go there" nodding Shirou continues to typed down while secretly glancing at his son who was now a ticking bomb.

Shirou knows how important Kazunari to his son is, heck he even suspected that they were already in an intimate relationship, it was a matter of waiting for the two to reveal it and Shirou knew that Shintarou is hesitant to tell them since Kazunari was once a beta at that time.

Clicking Shirou's tongue he retyped again and again trying to fine the patient's name when Kazunari had checked in the hospital and this started to bother him the most. No information was found, even the previews visit of Takao Kazunari that used to appear on his collective information was not there.

"They've hacked the system" he informed and by this time Shintarou had smashed the vise beside where he was seating at. "Shintarou" Hana tried to scold him but stop midway as she noticed that green patterned skin was slowly revealing, eyes turning into gold. Shirou by now stood to stand next to his son, holding him down. "Calm down… you can be angry all you want but it doesn't help us from finding Kazunari-kun" clicking Shirou's tongue ones more he turn to his wife. "Get my phone, if anything we need Akashi-san's help" Hana immediately comply as she went to go retrieve the phone _Good heavens_.

* * *

When Kuroko told Kagami he wasn't feeling well, it wasn't meant that he is escaping to meet Kagami's parents. He was indeed in no condition to move. He was feeling feverish, his throat was dry and his body is feeling hot and he was craving, craving for something, someone. His grandmother/caretaker had offered to bring him to the hospital in which he greatly dismissed, since he hated the smell of sanitizer.

It had been two days since then, his text to Furihata weren't answered and his grandmother was currently out, a short notice call was announced from his mother's clan which left him all alone with some medicine, Nigou was currently at Kawahara's place.

Leaving no other choice he texted Kagami, telling him he needed him right this instant, thus leave Kagami standing at Kuroko's door's bedroom, atmosphere sweet at the Alpha's noise who gulped repeatedly. "K-kuroko" He slowly approached the bed where the bluenette laid gasping and disparately reaching for Kagami. "Ka…Kagami-kun…" He moaned out the tiger's name.

Kagami couldn't mistake this for any other reasons. Kuroko was currently in heat! How? He doesn't know. As far as his knowledge with the second sex, Alphas and Omegas are the only species that went into rut and heat. And the last time Kagami knew Kuroko was a beta! And betas don't go on heat! _What's going on here!?_

Kuroko continued to reach for Kagami tears already flowing from his eyes. "K-kagami-kun…I ne-…I need you!" He cried desperately. Upon seeing the bluenette's needs, Kagami's pants tighten, his fangs slowly growing. Before he lost his sanity and pretty much jump at the clearly Omega exerting a sweet smell that even a mated Alpha couldn't refuse, Kagami shut the door and immediately roomed the house for some futons, sheets and pillows. Upon gathering all the materials he breathes in and opened Kuroko's room. Trembling and very sanely trying to ignore the alluring smell as he built a small nest in the room. Once he was finished he took a lot of air before he scope Kuroko out of his bed and placing him to the simple yet comfortable nest.

Upon settling the bluenette he was about to leave when said bluenette had grabbed hold of him. "P-please…Don't leave me" Kuroko begged snots and tears flowing. Kagami still wonders why his still had his sanity as he lays next to Kuroko hugging him while he himself trying to stay under control and not let his beast take over. He could feel Kuroko's shorts were wet _He's clearly an Omega on heat_.

* * *

Shirou steps in his office in his house, clipboard in his hand. Glancing up to the occupants gathered already in side, he gave the clipboard to Tora who'd greeted him upon entering. "It's seems like that you were correct, Kuroko-kun is an Omega and he is currently experiencing his first heat"

Tora give his son who's currently with them a slide glance. Taiga had immediately called them after he had received a text and left to see his boyfriend. Though it wasn't specifically being described what's going on in his text, but the moment they'd arrived to the scene both parents were in shock not only did his son had able to call them, he had also stayed sane around an Omega's first heat, a resistance that only happened in a fairy tale, _soulmates._

"Was it a slow development?" Tora returned his gazed back to the Midorima whom they immediately called after finding out what had happened. Tora and Shirou had been aquatinted for a long time now, they happened to be classmates during their High School days. The said man happen to be stress out and what wonder Tora the most is why they'd let them bring Kuroko to his house instead of their Hospital.

"Unfortunately… No" was the doctor's only reply, taking a seat he pulled out a brown beaded bracelet with a pendant of a sun from his pocket. "I found this on Kuroko-kun's right leg" he give it to Kimiko who studied the bracelet. "I know you guys aren't as superstitious as my family are, but that bracelet happened to be a binding seal" The Kagami family give Shirou a look as if he was crazy "That's ridiculous!?" Was Kimiko's reaction, though Shirou merely shock his head "Apparently it isn't and I have a good argument for it" Shirou stood from his seat as he gave Taiga a glance. He'd heard of what had occurred before they'd come with the believed beta now omega and Shirou couldn't mistake it for anything. "Kuroko-kun's were-beast is an exotic or better yet a beast that only appears in the ancient books of the real fox clan family" the family had started to worry as Shirou silence giving them the feeling of suspense "His a white fox… Not an artic but a complete white fox"

* * *

Thank you everyone for the favs and reviews...

Yes... They will be more other side pairings...

Again thank you...


	4. Chapter 4: Mother & sweet moments

Laling-desu

 _Disclaimer_ :

-Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me (If it was I'd not be just shipping my OTPs but let them become Canon)

-English isn't my mother tongue

-Critics are wholeheartedly accepted (Review)

-Enjoy

* * *

"Hanae-sama" An elderly woman in her late 60's bowed with respect to a younger woman whose face was hidden under a hood that she wore "Chiyou-baasan" she greeted with a smile "W-what brought you here? I... I thought-" "That isn't much important right now". It was currently in the middle of the night. Hanae and Chiyou were both standing at the Midorima house. Chiyou who was earlier called back to the main house of her so called grandchild's family for some announcement returned home with a note that Tetsuya was brought to the place where they were currently standing at, worried and as promise since the separation Chiyou had informed the mother and her she was cautious of her surroundings. Without further a due Hanae rang the doorbell twice and waited for a response, Chiyou who decided that it was best of her to be in front since she was recognized as the Tetsuya's grandmother, gesture the woman to stay behind her.

Moments later a woman opened the door, recognizing Chiyou she offered her a hugged "I'm so sorry for bothering you in this late nigh Midorima-san" Chiyou said pulling out of the hug "Don't worry about it, they house has been hectic since yesterday" Hana glance at the woman behind Chiyou and offer her a smile said woman return with a curt nod and a smile "Come in…" As the two entered, Hana had announced their arrival to her husband who was currently in the living room with him was Shintarou their son and both the Takao and the Kagami couple.

Shirou who had first noticed the new arrival stood to great them "Chiyou-san" He bowed at the elderly and then turn to her companion "And who might you be?" Hanae removed her hood as collective gasped were heard "Hanae?" Tora called surprised, said woman turn to Tora who had also reflected his reaction "T-tora"

* * *

Akashi sipped his coffee as he flip the newspaper in his hands, he was currently at a Café waiting for a certain individual who happened to just walked in. "Akashi-kun" Akashi looked up to the voice and found Furihata Kouki walking towards him. "Kouki" greeted the red hair.

"Sorry I was late… I've recently just finished work" The brunette apologizes though Akashi shocked it out and called for Kouki to order. Akashi and Furihata had become acquainted after Kuroko's birthday last January, at first Furihata still fear him even after their reintroduction and the original Akashi apologizing for the harsh treatment that the other Akashi had showed him and promised him to change his image of him, from their own the two had exchange contacts without the knowledge of the other GoM members and had become closer than ever. Every weekends Akashi visited Furihata in his apartment, sharing book interests or even Furihata cooking to Akashi. Though their closeness had also develop a spark from Akashi, unknown to him he had grown attacked and craved affection to the young ordinary brunette. If Akashi had been told that he'd be falling for a plain, ordinary and a beta male he'd probably punched they daylight out of that person. As much as how Akashi is used to getting whatever he wants he can't have Kouki, at least not that easily. Kouki is like a jewel that Akashi treasure secretly and he mostly could ever be.

The waiter returned with Furihata's order a Frappuccino perfect choice for the summer weather. As the brunette enjoyed his drink Akashi notices how stress he is, his eye bags are as dark as a black eye "You've over worked yourself again haven't you?" This stop the brunette from his joy from the taste of the cold caffeine "Is that the reason why you didn't answered my texts and calls last week?" Akashi continued to question him. Furihata looked down at his lap "I'm sorry, the placed that I worked at lacked any employee since most of them had went on leave". Sighing to himself Akashi reached across the table and hold Furihata's hand massaging it affectionately "Please do take care of your health, I don't know what to do if you happened to just collapse without me around" Furihata returned the gestured reassuring him.

Furihata Kouki mainly lived off of by the earnings he had on his part time jobs. He doesn't have parents to pay for him or any relatives to tend to him. Two part time jobs when his attending school and three during the holidays or summer though none of the faculty and his teammates knew of this except for Akashi since he had accidentally walked in to one of his jobs.

Realizing that they'd held hands for the longest and the people started to giving them some strange looks, Furihata quickly pulled his hand away and to his abandoned beverage "D-don't worry t-though, starting tomorrow my manager had allowed me to take leaves since most of the employees are returning" frowning and amused at the brunette's reaction he crossed his arms "I hope so… I've been planning to take you out on a vacation". Furihata choked though the red hair merely secretly grin "That is with your consent of course" he visibly give the now deep red face brunette a smile and was about to give his reply when suddenly Furihata's phone suddenly rang "A-ah… Excuse me" fetching out his phone he found the caller to be Kagami.

"Ah... Kagami-kun yes?" standing up he excuse himself from the unnoticed frowning young heir, tapping his foot and fingers and thinking of ways to try and execute a secret murder, even after finding out that Taiga was his cousin he was still angry at the fact that he was not inform of his relationship with fellow ex-teammate Kuroko (to his displeasure) and now he had disturbed his moment with Kouki whom he had not seen a whole week. Clicking his tongue Akashi finished his coffee; dark thoughts linger in his head, though it quickly disappeared when Furihata returned to their table panic written on his face "It's about Kuroko"

* * *

"Honey… Do you know each other?" Kimiko asked looking between her husband and to the woman who looked exactly like her son's lover; Tora whose eyes linger to the blunette woman stilled, ignoring his wife's question, and said woman was trying to avoid Tora's eyes and turned to the stairs were she could feel the presence of an Omega giving of heat. Without any hesitation she dashes towards the stairs but was grabbed by her arm. Hanae turned to find that she was stopped by Tora "Is he?" growled the tiger. Hanae tried to struggle out but the Alpha's hold tighten making the woman cringed in pain "Hanae-sama!" Chiyou called out worriedly. Tora growled at the elderly "Tora let me go" Hanae response with her own growl eyes turning into light blue her pupil slits.

"Dad?" Taiga walked into the scene, stopping midway upon seeing Hanae.

"Dad?" Hanae repeated what Taiga said, eyes on Tora and then to Taiga "Your son?" Tora let go of her looking away. "He's our son" Kimiko finally stepped in exerting dominance as she looked down at Hanae. She holds her husband's shoulder possessively. Hanae observed at the action identifying Kimiko as an Alpha _A child born from both Alpha_ s the bluenette though before clicking her tongue "I don't have time for this if Tetsuya's not bounded this long he'll attract more alphas and betas"

"What do you mean by betas? Betas don't go on heat" Shirou who was spectating the whole time voice out baffled at what he had heard from the woman. "It's exactly what I said" Hanae dashes towards the stairs leaving confused people behind.

* * *

Sooooo...

-Akafuri moment

\- Kuroko's mother appears

-Tora and Hanae had a past together

-Kimiko's not happy about it

 **Again I would like to thank all those who had read my story and of all the reviews.**

 _By the way I'm in need of a beta reader (I don't know how it works though)_

 _if anyone is interested I'll be glad..._

Stay tone for more...


	5. Chapter 5: Royals

Laling-desu

Ranting:

Updated! Gomen for not updating soon! I've been busy with the papers for my OJT (On the Job Training) for the past weeks and when everything had settled down, my laptop suddenly was bitching with me. I've tried updating it and it fucking removed all my Applications and personal files! Especially the 4 chapters that need to be review... I have to set up all my apps and start rewriting.

for the long update... This chapter will be longer than the other ones

Also follow me on twitter for more information (Info in Bio)

 _Disclaimer_ :

-Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me (If it was I'd not be just shipping my OTPs but let them become Canon)

-English isn't my mother tongue

-Critics are wholeheartedly accepted (Review)

-Read end of chapter below

-Enjoy

* * *

 _Amongst the three classes of system the Alphas were at the highest peak of the class. They are the strongest and were born with the physical body of a leader and they were submitted by the other two classes and the role had been like that, but not always._

 _During the Primal time, before the Alphas became the ruler, there was one kind that everyone submitted; even the Alphas lowered their heads at them. They were The Royals, the kind who stood as the highest and the most respected. They had the power to command the calamities, and were the guardians of nature and the leader of a pack of their beasts._

 _The Royals were once not to possess human form. They were beasts, an animal that the Gods' and Goddesses brought down with them. The Royals were the creatures that were born from the Gods and Goddess's skin and they stood by them when they were still roaming on the surface of the land and were left once they ascended into the heavens. Before the Gods and Goddess's ascended, they'd each grant the Royals the ability to able themselves to form into a human._

 _One infamous Royal had receded in the east of the Globe which was later called Japan, is the Royal Kitsune no Kyuubi*, a fox Royal but instead of possessing one tail, he had nine. He was born from the skin of Izanami* the goddess of both creation and death. After Izanami's death, Kitsune no Kyuubi was ordered by his mother's mate Izanagi* to watch over his children and Japan as he plans to retrieved his deceased mate from the land of Yomi*. Though the retrieving of Izanami failed, Kitsune no Kyuubi continued to watch over the other Shinto* until they ascended into the heavens._

 _After the roaming of the Gods and Goddess, Kitsune no Kyuubi filled in the role of watching over the humans and the land created by his Gods and Goddesses, and during those time he had been worship and had become the head of the Kitsune clan, one of the largest clan in japan. He had mated himself with an Omega from said clan and some concubines. He had children and all were males and Alphas aside from one child._

 _His only child with his omega mate that later died during childbirth. His daughter, an Omega was raised in unusual manner. Instead of her being taught to grow as a fine lady, she was personally being taught by her father with swordsmanship and outdoor teachings that ladies at that time were forbidden to do. She was doted and loved by Kitsune no Kyuubi, she was not to leave his side or out of his sight, the same manner he had offered to his late Omega mate that he had not choose any of the concubines to replaced her place._

 _Another reason why she was not to leave his father's side is that she was no ordinary Omega. She, the only Omega being born under go into a heat that even Alpha's that surpassed their rut would rut again and even betas goes into a rut during her heat, unlike her half-brothers who were intentionally born as Alphas because of their father's origin. She was born unique and by unique, she was the only one amongst her siblings possessing the form of their father's nine-tails._

* * *

It was two year ago since Furihata Kouki started to live on his own and he had nowhere to go to. Sure he had manage to buy a decent and cheap apartment but searching a job at 14 years old was hard to get considering that he was still young at that time. No one accepted him and for the whole year he has focus himself in finding a job to feed for himself, that is until one person had offered one for him.

 _Kouki opened his wallet, a heavy long sigh sound of from his mouth. He was almost out of cash and the longer he doesn't find work, the sooner he dies in hunger and on cue his stomach sounded off._

 _Kouki groan in not just in hunger but also in frustration. He was now feeling regretful of running away from home in his current situation. Shaking his head he slapped both hands on each side of his cheek, waking himself from his depressive thoughts 'No Kouki…Don't give up! If you give up now you'd lose to them' he said to himself but later sigh out again "Who am I kidding… I was not raised for this stuff" He found himself a bench in the park._

 _Taking a seat, Kouki shivered as the cold night wind breeze through him. Wearing only his plane brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he pulled his legs into his chest and clutches himself tightly, with the approaching winter coming around, the wind felt colder than usual and Kouki can choose to stay in his apartment but the thought of not having a job set his mind that until he got one, that will be the time to stay in the apartment with a piece in mind 'This is what I get for being a Beta' he bullied himself._

" _I seem to notice that you have been visiting here in the late nights" A soft motherly voice was heard; Kouki raised his head to find a woman leaning down in front of him, she had coloured teal hair and her eyes were as bright as the clear sky in the morning, she was wearing a formal wear and a scarf wrap around her neck, Kouki could tell she was an Omega and written on her face were concern. Startled, Kouki loosen his balance in fell into the cold hard concrete._

" _A-are you okay!?" The woman was immediately on her knees next to him, Kouki robbed his lower back where he had landed and looked at the woman embarrassed "I-I'm all right" He stuttered. The woman offered a hand as a warm smile spread on her lips._

 _Still embarrassed from the fall, Kouki grabbed the offered hand as they pulled themselves from the ground. Kouki patted the dirt in his pants as the woman sat at the bench where Kouki was once curled at._

" _I have noticed that you're frequent here and at the late nights too" She said, concerned was in her tone. Kouki grim at what he heard as he sat next to her, his fight placed on the ground, not wanting to fall out of balance again. Kouki didn't reply at what the woman said but merely looked up at the stars, his breathe formed a fagged, he was indeed cold now._

 _Kouki suddenly felt something wrapping around his neck, returning his gaze down to the woman, Kouki found himself being wrapped by the once woman's scarf. Kouki didn't protest at the action, in fact he was relief that even a single scarf cold warmed him a little._

 _Finishing, she pulled back, happy of her work as if she was looking at someone else 'a distant memory perhaps' was Kouki's thought. Kouki was again startled when she woke up from her daze and now was looking directly at him and not at her on dream. Her face turned from happy to worry._

" _Don't you have someone to go home too?" She asked, she tilts her head on the side curious and concern. Kouki merely shook his head, telling her that no; he doesn't have anyone to go home too. "What about your father?" This time she sounded a bit disappointed and a little bit mad at somehow at someone._

 _Kouki not minding her change of tone decided to tell the truth 'beside we don't know each other and clearly not in this place'_

" _I actually ran away from home" He mumbled and for a moment, Kouki thought she didn't heard him but her expression this time change again and this time it was shocked. Kouki didn't let her spoke up and just carrying on telling her "I mean I was loved greatly by my father, but his an Alpha and I'm a beta and…My step mother's an Omega and her son, my step brother's an Alpha…And my father's a busy man and his first priority was always me and never did he once give out his concern to others, even to my steps" He took a deep breathe, his nervous again judging from how redundant he was._

 _The woman didn't disturb him, knowing to will his not yet finished. Looking down at his joined hands, Kouki close his eyes and open them to look at the woman "I'm a burden to him" he finished a longing look on his face._

 _The woman was silent and Kouki was thankful for that, as much as he loved his father, the thought of him leaving him made Kouki felt guilty. Guilty for leaving him after all the loved he had received from him, and guilty for making his father worried and Kouki knew that right now his father was worried and frighten for him._

 _Neither of the two talked after Kouki's short summary, and it was just nearing midnight that the woman suddenly stood up from the bench "I guess I can't do the same thing as you do… you know? Runaway?" She giggled at herself, but the longing in her eyes was surpassing it._

" _Even though you running away from your loving father for his sake might have a negative side, your determination to do so is what makes you strong" She offer him a smile as the only available clock in the park sounded off, indicating it was midnight._

" _I should get going now… Take care of yourself Kouki" And with that the woman left Kouki alone in the cold night. It took the young brunette a minute to realize that for once he hadn't given her his name. Worried and startled for a bit, Kouki stood at his feet, walking himself back to his apartment thinking at the woman's statement._

' _She must have problems on her own' He last thought as he hurried himself back. Later that morning Kouki found a thick large enveloped at the inside of his door. What lies within was a large amount of cash and a letter indicating that it was for him._

Kouki spend the money calculating his days until he was able to find himself a part-time job and slowly and again calculating the money and had managed to enter High School.

Kouki knew it came from the woman he meets at the park. He knew because a similar feature had appeared in the school he went in.

Kouki even wonder if it was Kuroko's mother but the blunette had told him that he hadn't meet his mother, and of course there was a gut feeling that the woman was his mother , but never voice it to the young male.

And now that very woman was standing in the middle of the living room of the Midorima household, in a scene where an Alpha that resembles Kagami was in between the blunette woman and another red haired woman, another Alpha.

After Kouki had finished his call from Kagami, he and Akashi immediately rushed to the place that Kagami had given them and it turns out to be Midorima-kun 's , said green haired shooter came into the scene after hearing the commotions.

"Kouki…" the woman whispered, though Kouki could hear what she said. Tora who was close enough to hear what Hanae had said and where she was looking at followed her gaze to find Seijuurou with another brunette. Said Seijuurou looked between the woman and to Kouki, he was about to asked Kouki if he knew her, when suddenly a hissing sound was heard from Kagami, following a sweet scent from up the stairs.

The smell was too sweet, that it made Seijuurou closed his eyes and started to move his feet and this time a loud growl was head from the taller red headed teen. Seijuurou had snapped his eyes open, red and gold glowed directly at Kagami.

"Sei…" Kouki tried to call the teen red Alpha but he was clearly exerting dominance, forcing Kouki to lower his head and so does the other betas and Omegas in the room, heck even Midorima-kun was lowering his head.

Kagami on the other hand declared a challenge from the Alpha; these of course startled the adults, especially Shirou and Tora. The two adults were about to step in between them when Hanae bit them to it.

"If you're challenging to knot my son, you have to go past me first" She growl at the two, white pointy ears and a fluff of tail showing. She was turning into her form 'Arctic Fox' Was Kouki's thought before his eyes lingered on her eyes. Her pupils were slit like a fox, but two were in different colours, it was teal and gold, similar of what Akashi had.

Of course it's unusual for an Omega to face an Alpha, two in this situation, but knowing that Hanae's Omega was telling her to protect her son from these competing Alphas and also they were two young Alphas, if it were for another Alpha like Tora and Shirou, sure she still had the ability to stand for her son, but it would be different.

Kouki, who had manage to take hold of Akashi's hand, made the young Lion Alpha snapped out from his daze. Though Taiga on the other hand still growl out at the now conscious Alpha, when a desperate cry was heard from the room upstairs.

"Taiga! Stop it this instant! You'll hurt Tetsuya more!" Tora's shout was not heard from his son, instead the young tiger looked up at the stairs, his Alpha trying to response to Kuroko's call. The early challenge the two Alphas made, took the turn for an Omega on heat to call for their attention, needy.

Ones Hanae had heard of Tetsuya's cry, she passed through Shirou, who was currently at the bottom of the stairs, guarding it if ever an Alpha would go up. Tora tried to stop the blunette but was halted by Shirou and gestured to where Taiga was, Tora hesitant for a moment, before walking up to his son.

* * *

Hanae didn't need to ask for direction which room her son was currently at. His heat was escaping the gaps of the door, where she was currently stood at. It was the farthest from the stairs, away from the people down below.

Hanae opened the small bag she had on her back, retrieving a beaded necklace and a rectangular piece of paper with Kanji letters written on it. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the door and found a young blunette laying on futon.

Hanae quickly shut the door and rushed to Tetsuya's side. He was breathing heavily and was sweating puddles. Hanae whip a hand on his forehead making the blunette boy open his eyes.

Two pairs of teal eyes stare at each other and Tetsuya recognize her immediately. Tetsuya's lips grace a weak smile, with Hanae's dotting Omega showing and telling him that she was his mother.

"I'll make it all better now" Hanae whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Tetsuya, even though he doesn't understand what she meant, just nodded trusting her with everything.

* * *

It was several hours later that Tetsuya's smell lessens and it was another hour later that Hanae descended from the stairs. Everyone rose from their set the moment Hanae place her foot on the bottom of the stairs, Chiyou was immediately on her said, asking her if both Tetsuya and she were alright. Hanae merely assured her that they were both okay.

Hanae then felt eyes on her, familiar eyes to be exact. Looking up to the cause and indeed she was right to whom she'd guess it to. Tora was looking at her, eyes wanting answer.

"Whatever you might ask me about Tetsuya is none of your business Tora" She state passively and walk up to Taiga who was now in his conscious sitting at one of the couches, Kouki in his said while Akashi was with Midorima sitting on the other couch.

She give Kouki a smile the moment the brunette looked up at her and was about to ask him if Tora's son was alright when she felt a strong yank from behind, it was Tora holding her arm.

"Do you expect me to just past it like that huh!? And you're just here telling me that it's not my business!? Hanae I've known you since you were born! What concerns you, concerns me!" He was now screaming close to Hanae's face and his alpha was slowly sliding out.

"How dare you tell me about you concerning me, when you just left me in my time of need? Tora you were my only escape! You were my only hope! But you just went up and go and left the country!" She yank out of Tora's hold and was screaming the same way as how Tora had voiced at her. Alpha or not, Hanae had known Tora for a long time now and he had learn that the tiger Alpha wouldn't hurt her.

It was silent for a moment, Tora avoiding looks with the female blunette, he was hesitant and words were not forming in his mouth. A loud slam was suddenly heard from the front door of the house; both arguing adults look up at the shut door. Tora glancing to where Kimiko was at and found her sit was empty.

"I suggest you go after your wife… She might have misunderstand everything" Was Hanae's soft voiced out, Tora looked at her for a moment, before dashing out of the room but stop midway "You have to tell me everything after" He look at Hanae, begging but the woman just give him an apologizing look "I'm sorry but I can't". Tora was about to argue again, when the thought of his wife crosses his mind. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he yank open the door and shut it loudly.

"Aye… So much drama! Are we in a soap opera or something?" Shirou who was silent the whole time finally rant out in frustration.

* * *

Takao woke from his bed, hospital bed to be exact; he was currently in a ward room. It had almost been a week since he was forcefully brought here. Said captors had assure him that his kidnapped would not have happened if his father didn't hesitate to give him to them and the purpose of his kidnapped was of good reason like the incensement of the exotic creatures like him, an exotic Japanese model the Tengu*.

Takao was still in a daze with him being an Omega and to be a Tengu in fact still made him think his in a deep dream and would be waken forcefully by Shin-chan any moment now.

'Shin-chan' Takao wrap his arms around his body thinking of Midorima. He knew that his mate is worried for him and he knew to will that any moment soon, the said alpha would lose sanity just to see him. How he miss the Alpha's touch on his body, the way he'd very gently caress them opposite to the treatment he usually in the open daylight.

Takao's ward room was suddenly open without a knock and the raven haired had grown pass the 'no knocking system' that he got used to it. A man in a white lab coat came in, it was Takao's assign doctor and an unrecognized man wearing a suit followed him, he seem to be an Alpha and an adult Alpha. His eyes were passive but he kind of remind Takao of someon.

Takao didn't mind the man and proceed to let the doctor do his daily check-up. He was informed by the head that it was needed for his future child to bore, which in Takao's mind Midorima's children.

It was after the check-up that the doctor had introduced Takao to the man and boy he was in big trouble.

"Looks like you're as healthy as you came in here for the first time… I'd like you to meet Kou-sama, he is one of the Royal's descendants and the one who had chosen you to be his mate"

* * *

Izanami*-Izanami-no-Mikoto (Japanese: 伊弉冉尊 or 伊邪那美命; meaning "she who invites"), also known as Izanami-no-kami or simply as Izanami, is a goddess from Japanese mythology. She is a goddess of creation and of death.

Izanagi*-Izanagi is the male counterpart and older brother of Izanami and is a creation god in Japanese mythology. He was the father of many deities until Izamani died giving birth to Kagutsuchi, the fire god.

Yomi*-Yomi or Yomi-no-kuni (黄泉 or 黄泉の国 Yellow springs/wells"?) is the Japanese word for the land of the dead (World of Darkness). According to Shinto mythology as related in Kojiki, this is where the dead go after life. Once one has eaten at the hearth of Yomi it is impossible to return to the land of the living.

Yomi is comparable to Hades or hell and is most commonly known for Izanami's retreat to that place after her death

Tengu*-Tengu (天狗?, "heavenly dog") are a type of legendary creature found in Japanese folk religion and are also considered a type of Shinto god (kami) or yōkai (supernatural beings). Although they take their name from a dog-like Chinese demon (Tiangou), the tengu were originally thought to take the forms of birds of prey, and they are traditionally depicted with both human and avian characteristics. The earliest tengu were pictured with beaks, but this feature has often been humanized as an unnaturally long nose, which today is widely considered the tengu's defining characteristic in the popular imagination.


End file.
